


that itch, it keeps calling

by crookedspoon



Series: Red Dead Redemption [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fanfiction, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, POV Jason Todd, Past Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Porn Video, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "I don't get why you're torturing yourself like that," Roy says, eyes on Jason's monitor.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Red Dead Redemption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280867
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: JayRoy Week 2019





	that itch, it keeps calling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jayroyweek2019.
> 
> I would have called this "the one in which Jay is pining for Dick" but um, that describes the entire series, so maybe not.

They made it back in one piece. This was the last they'd seen of that scumbag butcher. Thinks he can cut up Gotham residents just because they live on the streets? Well, not anymore. He was not going to recover from an arrow through his heart so soon. Good riddance.

"Always knew you'd have a career as cupid," Red Hood said, taking his guns out of their holsters and placing them on the nearest workbench. They'd only be in the way of what he'd planned next. "Guess it's your turn tonight. You made the winning shot, after all."

Not one to spend a lot of time teasing his partner, at least not when the adrenaline was still running high, he shoved down his pants over his ass, an invitation that couldn't be clearer if he spoke it out loud.

Arsenal walked up behind Hood, placed one hand on each cheek and squeezed.

"That's mighty generous of you, Red," he said, sinking down to his knees. "But it looks to me like you're getting the better end of the deal."

With that, he spread Hood's ass apart and dug in, his tongue wiggling against a hole that was only too eager to have it inside.

"Fuck yes, Arsenal, just like that."

Jason shoves his laptop away in disgust. He's had enough of this. Time to take a break. Why do people read this filth, anyway? There's no literary merit to it and yet it receives likes en masse.

It's not that Jason is unfamiliar with superhero porn, but he'd always associated it actors in cheap suits portraying Batman and Supes ganging up on Wonder Woman or something. It's different when it's himself.

He doesn't even know why he bothers with all this. He could be doing the laundry instead of scrolling through the flames he's received since the last time he logged onto this particular part of the internet. It's the same chorus of "Red Hood would never do that!" in various registers of politeness. Screw Roy for introducing him to this.

Speaking of. Roy has left him a text message.

How's your text coming along?  
  
Taking a break.  
  
That's not what I wanted to hear.  
  
How are you going to finish this in time for my birthday if all you do is take breaks?  
  
Take it up with my muse.  
  
I'm writing a stern letter as we speak.  
  


Seriously, fuck this. If Roy wants it so much he should write the damn thing himself. Jason is not going to lift another finger.

As if the universe answered his need for distraction, a message comes through Bruce's private channel. It's not directed at Jason. In fact, Jason shouldn't even have access to this. But Jason may or may not have given himself access to all kinds of Bat-related communication methods back when he'd been on a warpath with Bruce. Monitoring his movements had seemed like a good idea at the time, and what better way to monitor him if not by tapping into all those fun gadgets he relies on to make things easier for himself? Well, they made things easier for Jason, too, since they gave Jason the information he needed to piece together what the Bats were planning at any given time. Much faster to have it straight from the horse's mouth than having to track them on the ground and figure out what they were up to.

All in all, it _was_ a good idea. Took some time and effort to build it, sure, but it saved him some hours of leg work in the end.

What's decidedly _not_ a good idea is keeping the system operational even after he's mostly patched things up with Bruce. Jason didn't have any qualms about invading Bruce's privacy before that – and not too many now either, given Bruce's own disregard for the privacy of others. This is about more than just his relationship with Bruce.

This touches on Dick, too.

Not that Jason could have cared less about him, either. Or about the messages he sent Bruce through their private channel. They'd merely been further fuel on the fire. _Bruce doesn't care about you. He's moved on. All he cares about is his golden boy, and fuck, does he deliver, that groomed little freak._

Jason didn't understand his jealousy then, but he sure as hell understands at least a part of it now.

Dick used to send spades of sappy texts ranging all the way from "How's Gotham tonight?" to "thinking of you" – which was no doubt his way of saying he was lonely and missing Bruce, but which Bruce never acknowledged. In fact, Bruce rarely replied at all. Not even to the photos of Dick in bed that made Jason hotter than he cared to admit, even to himself.

They were so much more innocent than anything Dick is sending Bruce these days, but to Jason, a glimpse of a bare knee peeking out from his blankets was too intimate a sight by half.

Of course, it's not out of character for Bruce not to reply to correspondence, especially if it requires him to show even a shred of emotion, but the all but one-sided conversation still offends Jason on Dick's behalf. It makes Bruce look disinterested and Dick look desperate to get his attention.

If Dick were Jason's partner, Jason would let him know that he'd received his texts. He'd tease the living daylights out of him for sending them in the first place, but he'd at least acknowledge them. Screw Bruce for being so... Bruce. Dick is too good for him.

How could Bruce ignore him when he sends him amateur porn? The thumbnails alone make Jason uncomfortably hard. (This one is of Dick's glorious ass impaled on a black dildo, and Jason is already reaching for his cock.)

The only thing that Jason would accept is if Bruce would take one of his Aston Martins and drive right over to Dick's apartment to fuck his brains out. It's what Jason would do. (It's what Jason wants to do.)

But Dick is not Jason's partner; the closest Jason comes to that experience is by watching footage that wasn't even meant for him.

It's all pathetic, really, how horny he is for Dick.

How that makes him just like everyone else. He's read numerous posts on how hot Nightwing is, how much the poster would love to be saved by him, complete with a detailed account of what they'd do to him as thanks. The same goes for Richard Grayson, whom everyone and their mother seems to want to be _their_ arm candy at the next gala in Gotham.

And Jason? He's no better. If Dick asked him for a blowjob, Jason would drop to his knees immediately and be ready to receive. The only difference between Jason and these horny internet folks is that Jason knows Dick. _His_ fantasies at least have a chance of happening. A small chance, but a chance nonetheless.

Not that it makes them any better.

"I don't get why you're torturing yourself like that," Roy says as he walks into the room, eyes on Jason's monitor.

Jason is startled to see him and nearly loses his hard-on over it. "Fuck if I know, man."

"At the same time, I can see exactly why you're torturing yourself like this." Roy crouches behind Jason's computer chair, snaking his arms around so he can squeeze Jason's pecs and pinch his nipples. "I mean, look at the size of the thing. How it's spreading him apart. It's like an elephant's trunk. Do you think he's practicing for Bruce to fist him?"

"Fuck, Roy, don't—" Jason curses. Roy had to tug at his cock no more than once and Jason is already coming.

"Oh, you liked that thought," Roy says with a smirk as he jerks Jason through his orgasm. "How about this one: if he can take B's fist, he can take both of us at the same time, easy."

"I hate you," Jason groans through clenched teeth, rolling his hips and thrusting against Roy's curled fingers.

"Does that mean you wouldn't share Dick with me if you had the chance?"

"If I had the chance I'd keep him to myself."

"And how likely is that going to happen?"

"Not likely at all."

"Bingo." Roy snaps his fingers and flicks some of Jason's come onto his keyboard in the process. "See, Dick and I used to have sex—"

"So you keep reminding me..."

"—and if he were still in the casual sex market, I'm sure I'd find a way for you to get in his pants, too."

"You're a true friend, Roy."

"Watch the sarcasm, man." Roy hits Jason on the arm, but not hard – he seems to be getting distracted by the rhythmic clenching of Dick's ass on Jason's screen. "Fuck, I miss that ass."

Jason tries to elbow him but doesn't connect. So instead, he says, "What you _did_ miss is Dick deepthroating that dildo. Or maybe it was another, smaller one. You can clearly see the bulge it creates in his throat, it's insane."

He rewinds the video to show Roy the part where Dick is going down on a dildo as if it were a living, feeling cock. Hell, after that treatment, it should be. The best part about it is that Dick is not moaning Bruce's name quite so often.

"Fuck..." Roy breathes and reaches past Jason for the lube on the table.

"Right?"

"I was going to demand your work progress but after that show I'm going to have to fuck you first," Roy says and uncaps the bottle.

"After that show I'll need an hourly reminder of how good _your_ cock feels or I won't be able to finish your present."

Jason kicks off his pants and moves over to the bed.

"That's okay, dude," Roy says, words muffled as he takes off his shirt. "In fact, now I want you to write Nightwing riding Arsenal just like that."

"Write it yourself," Jason grouches. He's not going to write him his sex fantasies with Dick. He draws the line at writing porn about themselves for his birthday because Roy gets a kick out of it for some reason. 

"What if I paid you?"

Jason moans as Roy spreads lube over his crack and slips a finger inside. "No money in the world would be incentive enough."

Roy twists his finger deeper. "Then what if I got Dick into bed with you?"

Jason guffaws but it ends up in a strangled cry when Roy presses down on his prostate. "Dick is not interested in anyone but Bruce, and I'm not interested in getting between them."

"That would make for a sexy story though, now that you mention it."

"Roy! Ew. That's Bruce we're talking about. It's gross enough that Dick is going for him."

Roy shrugs. "You know I can relate to him."

Jason feels the mood shift. It's obvious like a boulder rolling downhill. Roy has a similar story of longing for his mentor, only his doesn't end as happily as Dick's does.

"Fuck me, Roy," Jason demands and shoves back against Roy's fingers. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

A grin is back in Roy's voice when he says, "Thought you'd never beg me."

"I'm not—ah, _fuck."_ Roy knocks the breath out of Jason as he thrusts into him with no preamble. "Fuck, that's it."

"I know, babe. I know."

Roy's grip is bruising on Jason's hips but he wouldn't want it any other way. The harder Roy fucks him the better his chances of forgetting Dick for a while. It's too much to hope to forget him altogether – he's everywhere, in everything Jason does, and Jason still hasn't figured out how to make it all stop. He doesn't want to feel this way. It's pointless and distracting and just overall annoying. 

If Dick were available, Jason could at least attempt to flirt with him. He could tell himself he wasn't doing so bad and that Dick maybe even enjoyed it, too. He could dream of taking Dick out for dinner, and of stealing kisses in the rain. All of that could be a possibility.

But Dick is not available and it serves no purposes wishing that he was. This is not like the relationships Dick's had before. This is a relationship with the one person Dick has wanted since – probably since before Jason came along. Dick is not going to let that go.

Jason understands. If Dick were his, he wouldn't let go of him either.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Breaking Skin" by nonpoint.
> 
> Also, I am sorry I only have my own mediocre style to give to Jason's writing. I shall strive to make it more distinctive in the future.


End file.
